The Story of a Mad SemiVillain
by oldies-at-heart
Summary: Choices are never easy, especially for a villainess with an annoyingly cute hero stalker. But why is the speedster so against taking a job with an old friend? What's wrong? What friend? What do finger puppets have to do with this? Only time will tell.
1. Prologue: Present Day

**_(Skyler's notes)_**

**_Yes, the day you have all feared has arrived. Skyler-A-Teloiv and Chels love have joined forces under the name oldies-at-heart!!_**

**_We are violent Flinx fans, and if you flame us, we will hurt you. SO THERE!!_**

**_This story is entirely in Jinx's POV, just so you know. Also, this isnt just another "Jinx turns do-gooder" fic, so be prepared for some surprises. _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Skyler and Chels: (Thinking of ways to own Teen Titans)_**

**_Skyler: Hey, do you think the owner is willing to accept payments?_**

**_Chels: I dunno, but it couldnt hurt to try. How much money you got?_**

**_Skyler: Not sure, I'll go get my wallet._**

**_Chels: I'll go get my piggy bank!!_**

**_Skyler: (stares)_**

**_Chels: Oh like YOU dont have one!_**

**_Skyler: (Thinks guiltily of my bear bank) Fine._**

**_Enjoy! _**

* * *

**Prologue: Present Day**

Time was slowly slipping by and I found my fingers couldn't quite grasp the small grains of sand falling from the hourglass. My mind screamed at my arms to lift me, get me off this ledge and finish what was started, but my hands betrayed me, and my fingers slid a few more centimeters.

I knew I had to stop thinking and just focus on saving my own life.

I still don't know how I did it, but somehow my feet found a small purchase and I pulled myself back onto the balcony, to see the faces of the first and last people I wanted to see.

"Hello Jinx," said Brother Blood, with Kid Flash beside him, his eyes giving off that terrible red glow.

Flash suddenly shot forward and pulled me into him, holding me captive as Brother Blood nonchalantly strode towards me.

I struggled against my instinct to hex my captor into oblivion, and instead squirmed and jerked about, desperate to get away without hurting Kid Flash, and desperate not to look into the now-glowing eyes of Blood, because I knew if I did, all would be lost.

Besides the rage and anger brewing within me, I still managed to think a perfectly calm and cool thought; Brother Blood's game was on.

And I never lose at games.

* * *


	2. Hive Plus Bored Equals BAD!

**_(Skyler's Notes) _**

**_So how was that for a cliffhangery prologue? Trust me it will only get worse, hee hee hee._**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_

**_Chels: (puts a wad of cash taken from smashed piggy bank onto the floor) I have this, how much you got?_**

**_Skyler: (pours a five gallon jug full of change onto the bills) ...Oh yeah! (puts wallet)_**

**_Chels: ...This is gonna take awhile_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Hive 5 plus Bored equals BAD!!**

(I don't know, nor care, how long ago)

One must realize they have hit the absolute bottom rung of the boredom ladder when you find entertainment in a fire alarm that blinks every fifteen minutes.

I have been rapidly depleting our supply of Anti-Fire tools, which have mainly been utilized on my fellow teammates, who, like the neanderthals they are certainly direct decedents of, have an inexplicable urge to set items ablaze.

Oh man, did i just think that? One must also realize that they must stop reading the instruction manuals of VCR's, toasters, electric backhair shavers, and the like when they start to sound like them. By the way, toaster manuals should mention that toasters do not like fire extinguisher foam. Cause they don't.

I glanced over at Seemore and Mammoth to catch them playing finger puppets with the Titan's new merchandise. Gizmo was holding Starfire and slow dancing with her, while telling her she was the only one for him. Starfire just looked at Him with her neon green felt eyes. Seemore was making Raven and Cyborg do ballet and Mammoth was trying to make Beastboy change shapes.

"Stupid...piece...of crap!!" Mammoth grunted, as it appeared he was having trouble transforming. I sauntered over and scanned the instructions.

Powers not included.

However, I decided not to let the Behemoth know, it was far more entertaining to see him rant. Even more than the Fire Alarm.

I looked out at the idiots playing with their toys, and noticed two idiots were missing. One I was pretty sure was in his room (no doubt playing with the missing Robin puppet), but it was the other idiot that had me worried. The one that had the potential to turn into several more idiots.

"Where's Billy?" I asked.

Mammoth and Seemore were too preoccupied with their respective puppets, but Gizmo looked up, annoyed that someone was interrupting...ahem, _them_.

"How should I know? I'm not the barf muncher's keeper!"

I glared at him and turned around to storm away, but not before I set Starfire on...well, _fire._

I chuckled evilly at the small poindexter's grief stricken screams.

A flash of yellow caught my eye as I headed out the door. Turning, I saw it was Kid Flash, in finger puppet form.

I picked up the brightly colored piece of felt and studied it before placing it on my index finger.I looked at the blue cloth eyes that did absolutely no justice to the real thing, and curled my finger, making the little hero replica bow to me.

It wasn't til I left the room that I noticed I was smiling.

* * *

With a creak, I leaned back and stretched my arms and legs, wiggling my toes and fingers back and forth. My mouth opened and gave way to a long yawn, my arms and legs still stuck out taught. Suddenly the Hive's buzzer screamed its alarm and I started, falling right off the shiny, squeaky swivel chair. 

"Not again." I muttered. I sighed and reached for the answer button. The large viewing screen fizzled to life and a girl was dancing back and forth across the screen...in bunny slippers and pink robe. God kill me now.

But as usual, God ignored me-what with my terrific blessing of bad luck-and held the lightning bolt in his hand, laughing at me with his lazy department of angels. The girl kept dancing.

"EDNA!!" the robed girl, apparently Edna, cringed like a dog with its head in the lunchmeat drawer as Brother Blood came into my view.

Seeing her scared look, he softened his stern look, which was hard, since half of his face was robotic. "Edna, come away from the pretty screen dear." Her face looked about as thoughtful as a cows as she nodded and obediently started walking away. "Yes, yes that's right dear."

He turned to face the Hive Five, uh, and me, and looked both frustrated and embarrassed. We, on the other hand, had WTF? looks on our faces. "Sorry," he apologized, "that girl somehow keeps finding her way into my lab, no matter HOW many proximity mines I lay out!"

Billy Numerous and his clones cracked up.

"Quiet you imbecile!" Blood screeched at Billy. Billy "pulled himself together" and whimpered behind Kyd Wykyyd. Kyd lookedcompletely disgusted and sent Billy flying back into the couch. I rolled my eyes at my "team's" maturity and turned back to Blood.

"What do you want, Blood?" I spoke calmly, doing my best impression of a nonchalant, experienced smooth talker. He raised an eyebrow and snickered darkly.

"Why, all I want from you is your help of course." He said snarkily. I nearly melted with glee. Finally! This was what I had been waiting for. MY chance to prove that I deserved a top spot with the Brotherhood of Evil. I nearly did a little jig on the spot, but refrained for my own reputation.

"Depends on what you are offering me." I said, examining my suddenly fascinating cuticles. I hope my joy wasn't seeping through the screen. I fleetingly glanced back to Blood's face and discovered he was examining me. He looked me up and down and studied me. I now had a severe sense of pity for animals in the zoo. I crossed my arms and tapped my boot. What the hell was he doing?

He twirled his finger in a sort of turn around motion and lifted his eyebrows, prompting me. I swiveled, uncomfortably, and looked over my shoulder to make sure he wasn't trying to look up my skirt or anything shady like that.

"It will fit you perfectly." Blood said happily. He clapped his hands and closed his eyes, smiling. I let him have his...er...moment, and then waved my hand in front of the screen.

"What." I spoke sharply.

"Well. I have an assignment for you. A _solo _assignment." He said twiddling his thumbs. The boys took this as their cue, and left, saying something about pie parties and pillow forts. I smiled; anything to get rid of those dumb apes.

Before I could open my mouth to agree, a flash flew across my vision and landed smoothly at my feet, directly out of view of the monitor. I freaked and looked wildly to make sure the other guys hadn't noticed him there. But I could hear the faint sound of a mariachi song and the idiots were nowhere in sight.

Kid Flash merely wiggled his fingers in hello after nearly giving me a heart attack.

"Well?!" Blood asked impatiently me.

"Errr..." I said unfocused, watching Flash. He was shaking his index finger back and forth, as if telling me no. He was also profusely shaking his head. He ceased motion and looked me straight in the eyes, resolute gorgeous blue eyes dead serious.

_No._ he mouthed.

"I'll call you back,"I heard someone say. Kid Flash's eyes lit up, and the cocky grin I was so used to came back from vacation in Egypt, or some other awesome place I'll never get to see.

But enough about that,I need to focus on what Blood is yelling. "...you a chance to PROVE your worth as a villian, and what do I get? 'I'll call you back'!"

I blanched, almost visibly. Wait a minute, _I_ was the one who said that? My mouth opened, prepared to throw dignity to the wind and beg for forgiveness, when a loud explosion on Blood's end cut us both off.

In a milesecond, the half-robotic supervillian was covered head to toe in what looked suspiciously like strawberry pudding. A small juvinille voice reached my ears, "I'm sowwy Mr. Bwood!! But that button wooked so sciney!!"

Blood's face grew dead pan, "Take all the time you need my dear," he said tonelessly, and severed the connection.

I stared at the now blank screen for a few minutes, then down at where Flash is sitting...or rather, _was_ sitting. In his place, there was now the everpresentspecimen of _Rosa __centifolia_, or the common red rose.

As I picked up the flower, my hand went for my pocket, the one which held the Kid Flash finger puppet. It had been placed there whenI found Billy...and the fiasco he had created.

It had involved Silly String, old Elvis records, and a band of Billy Numerous clones dressed in Mariachi outfits amidst a sea of Klondike Bar wrappers, drunkenly belting out "La Cucaracha."

Dont ask.

* * *


	3. Heart Attacks at the Speed Of Light

**_(Skyler's Notes)_**

**_I dont see why more FanFictors dont join forces. ITS FUN!!! Like writin this chapter!_**

_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _

**_Skyler: (in backround) 57, 58, 59..._**

**_Chels: Alright, its been about (looks at clock) 3 hours, and so far we have $43.49_**

**_Skyler: 63, 64, 65..._**

**_Chels: Im not sure if this is going to be enough, but-_**

**_Sklyer: HEY!!_**

**_Chels: What?_**

**_Skyler: What comes after 69?_**

**_Chels: (face palms)_**

**_(sadly enough, this is based on a true story)_**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Heart attacks at the speed of light**

Pacing. Something I detest. It shows weakness, uncertainty. I slash my door with a hex in frustration at myself. Staring at the cindery mess left my of my expensive maple wood door, I hang my head and sigh.

"Why do we spend so much money on our lair when we know it's just going to get trashed!" I yell at the ash formerly known as a door. Unfortunitly, the ash didn't yell back, so I had nothing to punch. Flopping onto my mattress, I smacked myself on the forehead.

"Ughhhhh!!" I growl. Why can't I just stay calm and cool? Like a cucumber.

I did not just think that.

I flip over onto my stomach and grab a pillow and bury my face in its down feathery comfort. I kick my arms and legs and scream into the pillow. I allow myself two minutes to release my pent up fury.

Enough.

I sit up suddenly and scold myself.

"No...don't be a baby. Just get up and call Blood and sign up before he changes his mind." I nod my head in agreement with myself and the new plan and smooth my dress. I look in the mirror and fix my hair. Okay, ready to face the world.

I reach for the handle and realize I know longer posess a door. I raise my foot to walk out and remember something. I nimbly turned my body so half of me was facing back into the room.

"Ha." I said dead pan. A single strike of pink light shot from my fingertips and obliterated the stupid bouqet of roses.

"So there." I muttered icily. I smiled coldy and turned back to the door, or...er..., open space.

"A little harsh, don't you think?" I sputtered in shock and fell back.

"You..How dare..You think you...Don't scare me like that!" I finally managed out.. He merely smiled and held his hand out to pull me up. I ignored it and sat on the floor, crossing my arms like a belligerent child. Why was I ACTING like this! But I _still _didn't get off the floor.

"Just because you can travel two times the speed of light doesn't give you the right to give me a heart attack. For the second time." I said cooly, looking everywhere but his eyes. The second he encaptures my eyes in his gaze I melt into putty.

And he knew it. Which is why his next words were soft and genuine; such a total about face from his laughing, joking way, it always catches my attention. Darn it.

"I'm sorry if i startled you," he apologized, his ocean blues calm and inviting.

I'm sorry to say that I smiled and nodded in forgiveness. So very, very sorry. Because when I did, he grinned again, "By the way, I can _only_ go the speed of light, I cant go _twice_ as fast. Nothing can," he corrected, a little smugly.

My eyes started glowing menecingly, "Why _thank you _Mr. Know-It-All, "I seethed.

"No problem," he chuckled, clearly enjoying my frustration, "my infinate knowledge is at your disposal anytime you want."

"Oh really, then tell me, All Knowing One, just _why_ shouldnt I march out of here and accept Blood's generous offer?"

He was instantly in serious mode, which creeped me out. "Dont do that," I ordered. Villains, as you know, always demand, never ask.

Flash cocked his head, an action which I found horribly cute. "Do what?"

"_That,_ go from laughing to serious to confused in less than a second. Its just not normal for someone to switch gears like that. Of course, you're not exactly my definition of normal, and come to think of it, I'm not really an expert on normality anyway but...whats so funny? Didn't I tell you not to change moods so fast?"

Suddenly, he was kneeled down in front of me, gaze level with mine, his still twinkling, mine trying to register his movement.

He smiled, "Has anyone told you how cute you look when you rant?"

My mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water and my heart stopped. He really needed to stop doing that.

He reached out and was only _milimeters_ from touching me. He stopped abruptly and unconciously I lean forward. Not to be cliche, but I did truly understand that cheesy quote I hated. I _did _feel like I was watching this foreign scene, only floating above the action.

Flash cocked an eyebrow, as if asking me whether the second he laid a finger on me I would hex him into oblivion. I merely smiled. He looked confused and I realized he had never seen me smile, only smirk.

He slowly leaned in closer and closer and closer...until we met nose to nose. Flash smiled his blinding grin and winked. A part of me wanted to question the motive behind the wink, but the rest of me just wanted to get a taste of the infamous Kid Flash.

I smiled at the reality I was doing this. Letting someone in I mean. First time I met Mammoth, the dolt tried to get a little Jinx and ended up in the ER.

Anyway, back to the gorgeous superhero I was currently kissing. Well, not exactly yet. I guess I hadn't told him I wouldn't beat on him if he tried anything, so I decided to answer for him.

CRASH. By the time I reacted to the noise, Flash was gone. I held my face in my hands and cursed whatever the hell had interupted us. I stood up abuptly and turned, robotic like, to the door.

_THERE IS NO FREAKING DOOR! _I yelled to myself. _Get. It. Right._ I told my brain.

I was seething. I was half angry at the noise which had very quickly put an end to the Jink/Flashfest. But mostly, I was angry at myself for being so close to forgetting. Forgetting I was a villian who did evil and made mischief and bla bla bla. Forgetting that he was Flash, a good guy who probably just wanted to convert me to some do-gooder goody two shoes.

"Aghhh!" I shrieked and blast a strong hex into the nearest wall.

"Hey, what's your problem?!" bellowed a low voice. I stopped and peered in through the newly formed hole in the wall. The lovely vision that awaited me was Mammoth, sitting on the bed holding puppet Starfire _awfully _close to his face. Wait, they bought ANOTHER Starfire?!?! Everything fell away and I stood there, jaw dropped.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked slowly.

"Well...er...the paint was chipping...And well..." his sentence fell away and he had the exact same look on his face as the puppy I had as a kid was found chewing up my underwear.

I didn't even respond to his poorly formulated excuse and continued stalking down the hall in search of the crash.

"Doesn't Mam know there isn't any paint on a felt puppet?" I muttered. It managed to bring a smirk to my face, but not quite a smile. As I turned a corner, I was suddenly pushed into a wall. My mind quickly flipped to defense mode and I took attack stance.

A peice of tumbleweed tumbled by. What the hell? No one was there.

I powered my hexes down and suddenly he was there. Flash lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it softly. And then, in his place was a damn rose.

I held my hair in uncontained fury and stomped my feet.

"Damn you Flash!" I screamed to the heavens.

"Hey, can you keep it down? I'm doin' a repair job here!" Mammoth bleated into the hall. I walked slowly and calmly to his room, walked in, unvited, as bad luck tends to, and plucked the puppet off his finger.

"Hey what are you-" I crushed the puppet in my hand set poor little Star on fire. Once she finished burning, I let the ashes fall around Mammoth's head. I turned and strode from the room. His crying probably could be heard from a state over, the blubbering idiot. You can never get attached, not even to a puppet.

And just becauseI still have that KF puppet in my pocket doesnt mean I'm _attatched _to it...

Per se'

* * *

_"What about the Hive 5? They'd come after me."_

_"Let me worry about them."_

_"Does it bother you that none of those guys ever listen to you?"_

_"Why are you so interested in me?"_

_"Where willI go? What will I do?"_

_Theres__ something about you __thats__ different...I think you can do better."_

_"Trust me."_

"Well? Are you going to help me or not?"

I shook myself out of my musings, the redhaired speedster's word still ringing in my mind.

I looked up at my teacher, trainer, and possible employer. And I smiled, a little wryly, as I held a perfecly strait posture that would make any princess jealous.

"I dont think so." And before the cyborg could respond, I turned off the monitor. And looked around the Ops Room. Stuffing(no doubt the remaining carnage from a brutal pillow war), Klondike Bars, taco wrappers, and burn marks were littered everywhere. And still I smiled.

Raising my chin proudly, I made my way to my room. Time to do a little packing.

* * *


End file.
